


Utopia

by Slik_Slim



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slik_Slim/pseuds/Slik_Slim
Summary: this is an idea i have for a OW but i kinda wanna know if people will like or it/the concept, plz comment and lemmie know if i should scrap it or work with it <3





	Utopia

“In a society in which we live today there are…”  
The TV droned on and on about how perfect our society is, we can mask the harsh reality all we want and it never changes. We have it good right now though. There’s no more new trials as of now, so we can move about the city as we wish. Sometimes when we try to go outside, the ones are there. It’s really not safe with them wandering the city. Really it wasn’t. And it’s not like they are rapists or murderers, just, unstable. They couldn’t control themselves, and there weren't enough facilities, labs, or jails to hold them all. With their quickly increasing population.

“Our city is the safest it’s been in decades!...”  
Lies, it was all horrendous lies. No one was safe. Not in this utopia,. Never would be. Never will be. And with the new trials that would be put into place, more would fall victim to the horrors of the Drill. It always happens. Every 3 months, after the announcements were out and the crime rates are dealt with. It starts again, and again, and again. Im suprised ive managed to stay out of the drafting by now. I’ve been eligible for the last 2 years, lasting longer than any of my childhood friends. I can’t stand this anymore. I don’t think anyone can. But it’s not like I can do anything about it.


End file.
